powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)/Gallery
130px-Blossom2.png|That bow makes her so adorable. 128px-Ppg_blossom_174x252.png 117px-Blossome.png Blossom_paperdoll_thumb.jpg|Blossom papercraft 129px-Blossom33.png Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg blossom-dream-in-style-powerpuff-girls-35201010-379-450.jpg|Blossom in her Dreams in Style design (Note: Design is short-lived). 100px-Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom in PPGD.png|Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi 185px-Snapshot_6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom 14.png|Blossom rendered in CGI format as seen in the special Dance Pantsed. CGI1.jpg|Blossom in her 2013-2014 CGI Design (Blossom in CGI format). 185px-Blossom_as_Cartman.jpg|Blossom dressed as Eric Cartman from SP Blossom_party_masterer.jpg o064006401323353076678.png 185px-Blossom_flying.jpg Blossom_beauti_funtimelaughyalot_woothooter9.png 185px-Blossom_fights_Mojo_Jojo.png|In "The Bare Facts", Blossom gives Mojo a good punch. Buttercup is concerned and Blossom is baffled.jpg|"This is disturbing." Blossom stealing.png|In "A Very Special Blossom", she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for Father's Day... 185px-The_Ending_of_A_very_Special_Blossom_in_bars.png|...and is reminded harshly in the end that crime does not pay. Blossom makes an ice floor pond.jpg|At her sisters' request, Blossom makes the floor all ice in "Ice Sore". 185px-Blossom-mrmime-guitar.jpg|In "Mime for a Change", Blossom aims her guitar at Mr. Mime to turn him back into Rainbow. 185px-Capture-20120507-101233.png|Blossom as Teenager ATTACK!...well_this_actually_stinks.jpg Fallen Arches end.png|At the end of "Fallen Arches", Blossom learns the hard way that her plans don't always work. -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286468-400-300.jpg 185px-Flirtatious_Blossom_flying.jpg 185px-BlossemUnrulyHair.png|Blossom after Bubbles and Buttercup brushed her hair 185px-Blossom_makes_an_ice_floor_pond.jpg|Blossom breathing her Ice Breath. PowerLunch.jpg|In "Power Lunch", Blossom is frozen by Ace's own ice powers. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_her_heart_clip.png|Blossom putting on her heart clip. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_a_sock.png|Blossom puts on her socks. Thank-you-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885297-427-320.jpg|Blossom thanks the Professor for the gifts also. 185px-Blossom_ready.png 185px-2cgoa4x.gif|Making a sand castle 185px-877386-10-1280244196774.jpg|Blossom surfing. Blossom.png 00.jpg|In "Stuck Up, Up, and Away", Blossom dangles a defeated Princess. The Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo! 0002.jpg|Look at that angry face. ppg-blossom.gif 0019.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! bombon.jpg img6f5453fd432ve7.jpeg 155px-ImagesCAZDSEXQ.jpg 155px-ImagesCAT87POB.jpg|Using my lariat of guilt, I will force the monster to admit his wrongdoing! the_old_cartoon_network_characters_on_mad_by_amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in the MAD sketch "Once Upon A Toon" blossomz.png blossombig.jpeg 19294627.jpeg blossom-8.jpg db371361343d084739318304f5ae70bc.png blossom-1_0.png 849-3-17.jpg|Blossom is not very enthusiastic about being called while she and her sisters are playing in "Ploys R' Us". Youre finished mojo and so are the beat alls.png|Blossom tells Mojo that he and the Beat-Alls are finished at the end of "Meet the Beat-Alls". Perfect.png|Blossom against a yellow sunburst background with white sparkles, as seen in the episode "Bought and Scold". This design of Blossom first appeared on Cartoon Network idents in early 2000 was used full-time in some PPG episodes beginning with the episodes "Just Desserts". 0e29509717ea8e70ed23628957f4def2.jpg|Blossom outsmarts HIM in "Power-Noia".|link=0e29509717ea8e70ed23628957f4def2.jpg Vlcsnap2012030519h02m52.png|In "Insect Inside", Blossom uses a giant jar to take care of the cockroaches. -powerpuff-girls-24455542-400-300.jpg|Blossom winks at Bubbles in Octi-Gone. -powerpuff-girls-24455562-400-300.jpg|Blossom tells Bubbles that she doesn't need her Octi doll to sleep with every night in Bubbles's fantasy in Octi-Gone. PPGXmas.jpg|Blossom places the star on the Christmas tree in T'was the Fight Before Christmas. Awesome2.jpg|Blossom forgot the ketchup in "Not So Awesome Blossom". Images|Blossom and Buttercup volunteer to clean up the mess from the previous statue in Townsville Park in City of Nutsville. Ice-Sore-powerpuff-girls-5221578-320-240.jpg|Blossom uses her ice breath for the first time. Ice breath.png|Blossom discovers her new power - ice breath. Download.jpg|Blossom uses her ice breath to get to school in "Ice Sore". Blossom and Professor Utonium.png Forced Kin 2.png Forced Kin 1.png|Blossom launches her bow in Forced Kin. Blossom.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (front) Blossom2.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (back) xxx.PNG New5.jpg New9.jpg New.jpg 18426190_220x183.gif Blossom nanoofnorth forcedkin.png|Blossom, as she appears in "Nano of the North" and "Forced Kin". Blossom_hairbow_(May_2000).png|Blossom's hairbow, as it appears in "Cover Up". blossom-4.png|Blossom brushing her hair img-thing (2).jpg 13830072681150710571034nr9.jpg 10008 - AMH Blossom Bubbles Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom gives Bubbles a piggy back ride. erjm7.gif 56450395xw3.gif Blossom_(1999).png|Blossom, as she appears in "Fallen Arches" PPG_ending_(Blossom_only,_what_if).png|If Blossom saved the day by herself in a PPG episode, she would be the only one appearing in front of the pulsating hearts and falling golden stars. 2008-4-6-1.jpg blossom-2.png blossom-2.jpg les-super-nanas-the-powerpuff-girls-1998-3-g.jpg 06 13 foto5 personaje supernenas.jpg 75509385us6.gif las chicas superpoderosas 59.png blossom-105096.jpg ppgirlscomar-blossom81.gif 19~6.jpg 2~8.jpg 89692809bl3.gif 162597_173637222678644_5924021_n.jpg tumblr_lzvslzFGlT1qjhlhko1_1280.jpg|Her appearance in the original Whoopass Girls. tumblr_mkphtj38301qeh72wo2_250.jpg download 2.jpg|Blossom's interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. f04ae9e2b694dca6e05e17b5c6edc301.gif|Blossom is blowing cold The Powerpuff Girls Season 4 Episode 8 Nano of the North Blossom (PPGZ appearance).png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries